


A Helping Hand

by Im_A_Giraffe1979



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Some Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Giraffe1979/pseuds/Im_A_Giraffe1979
Summary: “She’s very special to me and I’ve recently found out about a certain particular taste that she has that I’m not capable of fulfilling for her and I was thinking you might be willing to help.”





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic on this site so that exciting and nervewracking. Let me know what you think.

“Do you ever… you know?” Danse asked, running a hand down her side.

“No Danse I don’t know, what ever do you mean?” Nora replied, grinning at the Paladin’s shyness. He sighed and leaned into her forehead.

“Do you ever cum? Am I doing everything right for you, you can always ask if you want something done differently or specifically.” He said, tracing his fingers over the light amount of fluff at the juncture of her thighs. Sex was always great with her on his end, but he’d never seen any signs of her actually finishing.

“That’s kind of complicated. I’m not really sure myself, I know some women don’t really do that or it’s hard for them to do. It’s nothing that’s your fault Danse, really. I just enjoy being with you.” She said, stroking his chin and placing a small kiss on his nose. He loved when she did that. It made him feel so loved. He ran a hand up through her long black hair, cherishing the silky feel of it.

“Was there anything that… that Nate ever did that got you close or was to your liking?” he asked, hating himself for bringing up her dead husband in bed. Still he wanted to know if he was to be outdone in Nora’s mind by a dead man or if there was anything he could do to improve. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck and breathed hot air on him.

“There was one thing, but I didn’t want to ask you to do it very badly.” She admitted after a moment of silence.

“You can ask me anything, always.” He replied, nuzzling down into her neck.

“He used to be able to uh, well to fit a whole hand inside me.” She said haltingly. Danse’s eyes went wide. He could do that? She could do that!? He pulled his hand from her hair and looked at it closely, thinking there was no way in hell something this big would be fitting inside little Nora. He placed it over her abdomen and grimaced at the thought. She giggled.

“That’s why I never asked, your hands are a decent amount bigger and his just barely fit.” She said, laying down and snuggling in next to him as though the matter was done. 

“That makes sense, I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and willing his mind to move on to another subject. It wouldn’t though.  
“Was it good that way?” he asked softly.

“Very, and also very different. I don’t know how to describe it because it’s hard to remember things exactly as they happened, afterward.” She said, closing her eyes against him. He hmmed deep in his chest and let his eyes drift closed as well.

The very next day

He was nervous about this, but he was also determined to give it a shot, for Nora. He knocked lightly, sure that the Elder would be in his quarters since he wasn’t on the flight deck or in the mess. A loud ‘come in’ confirmed his thoughts and he gently opened the large metal door to the Elders quarters. Arthur was sitting there at his desk, looking over a stack of paperwork. He looked so much older than his years and it concerned Danse. Arthur was a great Elder because of his dedication to the brotherhood, but he wouldn’t be a great Elder for long if he didn’t learn to take some time off and relax every now and then. He looked up from his paper just then, eyes still that lovely sky blue that they’d been when he first met him as a child. The man had grown so much since then, it was remarkable, and it made Danse feel a little worse for coming here to ask such an odd request. Arthur was his closest friend though, outside of Nora, and he had a suspicion that he might be just right for something.

“What did you need Danse?” he asked, sounding tired. Danse wanted nothing more than to just hug the man until a few of the creases in his forehead retreated but he knew now wasn’t the time for that.

“I just had a few questions to ask you Elder.” Danse said, remaining at attention.

“Take a seat Danse, and you know it’s Arthur in private.” Danse did as he was asked, sitting directly across from the Elder as he finished the page he was on, signed it, and moved it to the adjacent stack. He set his pen down, steepled his fingers on the table, and fixed Danse with a tired look. They were quiet, and Arthur began to look more annoyed.

“Danse, what were your questions, or are you just going to stare at me all morning?” he asked, his voice taking on that nice faint rasp he got sometimes. 

“Right, well they aren’t the most appropriate questions Elder. Permission to speak freely sir?” he asked. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“You have it in this room always Danse, just remember, it’s Arthur in here.” He said, motioning for him to continue.

“Right, Arthur, can I see your hand for a second. The rest of my questions will be pointless if things aren’t what I’m thinking.” Danse knew he was fumbling this, but he quickly removed his gloves. Arthur scrunched his brows down but handed over his right hand anyway. Danse took it gently, holding it like he would Nora’s. It was different of course, but he didn’t mind. He peeled the fingerless glove off Arthur’s hand as Arthur watched him, blue eyes never wavering. Once the glove was off Danse straightened Arthur’s hand out and matched their palms together. He examined them closely, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of Arthur’s hand on his, before coming to his final conclusion.

“Your hands are smaller than mine.” He said, almost to himself. Arthur jerked his hand back and glared at Danse. 

“I meant that as a good thing Arthur, not bad.” He stumbled, realizing what he’d just done had been strange. Arthur tugged his glove back on aggressively.

“And what was the purpose of your little experiment Danse?” he said, his voice collapsing from angry to tired by the time he was done. Danse just looked down at his own hands thoughtfully.

“My hands are too big for some things, and I needed someone with smaller hands to help me with something, if you’re willing.” He said, looking at the Elder hopefully. 

“What is it that you need Danse, have you dropped something into one of the gaps of your power armor again?” he asked, smirking at the memory. Danse smirked too, that’d been a long time ago when Arthur was still a teen and not even Elder yet. They’d been close back then too. 

“No, it’s a matter of a more personal nature. That’s why I came to you Arthur, because you’re my best friend and there was no one else I could think of that I’d trust with something like this. I just hope that you don’t think less of me for it when I ask.” He said, suddenly unsure.

“I promise I won’t if you ever actually get around to asking.” Arthur said, he was intrigued now. Danse never asked for more personal favors from anyone, the man was an island.

“Well, you are aware of my relationship with Nora, er Knight Wilson.” He corrected. The Elder nodded. 

“She’s a very special woman.” Danse paused, running a hand through his hair and mussing it all up. He took a deep breath then continued.

“She’s very special to me and I’ve recently found out about a certain particular taste that she has that I’m not capable of fulfilling for her and I was thinking you might be willing to help.” Danse’s face was heating up faster than when Nora had palmed him under the table at lunch last week, but he forced himself to remain still.

“Danse, what is it specifically that you’re asking me to do here and what does it have to do with hand size?” he said, maybe a tinge of red on his cheeks as well. Danse sighed, there was no subtlety left to be had on the subject.

“Last night she confessed to me that she has problems reaching orgasm and that the closest she’s ever come was with her late husband. Apparently, he used to be able to fit his whole hand inside her, but she said she’s never asked me to try this because my hands are much bigger than her late husbands. That’s why it’s good that your hands are smaller than mine.” He finished, sure his face was tato red and regretting his decision to ask Arthur for this favor. The man was giving him a look somewhere between confusion and shock, his cheeks now also red.

“I apologize for this Elder. It was too personal of a request to make of you and I shouldn’t have compromised our friendship like that. We should both forget this ever happened and I’ll leave you to your paperwork.” Danse spoke as fast as he possibly could before making for the door. A hand wrapped around his wrist though and pulled him to a stop.

“I never said ‘no’ Danse, I was just contemplating what you’ve asked. It was a lot to take in all at once you know.” He said, still holding Danse’s wrist as though he might try to run off again.

“Look Danse, if we’re being completely honest here it’s been a long time since I’ve done anything with anyone and your knight is a very attractive woman. Will you be fine knowing this and still bringing me into the situation, knowing I’m biased from the start?” he asked, looking up at the older man earnestly.

“I might be more concerned if you willingly agreed to this without finding her attractive at all. I had still planned to be in the room when things were happening, if that’s alright with you?” Danse said, realizing that that might be an odd request as well. Nothing about this wasn’t strange. He looked down at Arthur and saw the heated look in his eyes, saw the flush of his cheeks and the way he was still holding onto Danse’s wrist.

“That’s an… understandable request given it is your relationship. Another thing to consider though is that I’ve never done anything like this before.” He said, his voice soft.

“Neither have I, we’re completely at her discretion here.” He said.

“Did she know you were going to ask me this?” he asked.

“No, I’ll talk to her though. I suspect she’ll be fine with it.” He said finally. Arthur looked down at their hands and finally released Danse’s wrist.

“Alright, you do that and let me know what she says. We’ll go from there.” He said, nerves creeping into his voice.

“Yes sir.” Danse said enthusiastically before leaving the room. Arthur sank back into his chair and let a breath out. He looked at his paperwork mournfully for a second before getting up and having a drink.

It didn’t take much on Danse’s part to convince Nora to go along with his plan though he may have left out one crucial detail when broaching it to her. That was who specifically he had found, leaving his words simply at ‘another brotherhood soldier’. She trusted him enough and they agreed to meet in Danse’s private room at 2100 tonight. Arthur also took the news well, though he fidgeted with his coat for most of the short conversation.   
At 2055 Danse knocked on Maxson’s door again only to find him pacing the room anxiously.

“Are you alright sir?” Danse asked, excited for the night but worried over his friend.

“Yes, I’m fine Paladin, it’s just been an awfully long time for me.” He said, finally heading to the door. Danse led him the short distance to his room and opened the door to find Nora already stripped and in bed. His mind went a little fuzzy at the sight of her, but he persevered, looking back at Arthur and watching his eyes widen at the sight. Nora was a sight from the waist up, long dark hair, smoldering eyes, cute small face, but below that she had full, perky tits and an ass to die for. She looked back at the two men, her jaw dropping open as she caught sight of Arthur closing the door. Quickly she tried to pull sheets over her naked body and force a salute, but Danse just put his hands out to stop her.

“Danse did you… you could’ve mentioned that the person you’d found was the Elder.” She said almost angrily. Danse looked between the two abashedly, earning glares from both.

“I thought it best not to worry you beforehand just in case it might be intimidating.” He said, hoping she wouldn’t stop the whole thing there.

“Alright I suppose if you’re fine with it Elder.” She said, looking to Danse’s right.

“Yes, I was well informed I believe, but you may call me Arthur here.” He said, trying to sound soothing.

“Okay well if that’s all settled why are you two still standing clear over there completely dressed?” She asked, smiling at the two men. They exchanged glances, Danse’s a shy smirk, Arhtur’s a quirked eyebrow. He’d forgotten to tell Arthur about some of Nora’s other predilections. 

“I wasn’t aware I’d be stripping too.” Arthur began. 

“Not as well informed as you could have been. I don’t like being the least dressed person in the room Arthur so if you still want to help out, you’re going to have to strip.” She said, smiling sweetly at him. He locked his eyes on hers and dropped his battle coat to the ground, unzipping his flightsuit as he walked towards her. Danse did the same thing, watching Arthur intently. His back was solid muscle, a little lither than Danse was, the battle coat helped to make him appear bulkier. As the flightsuit made its way down around the Elder’s ankles he could observe Arthurs taut thighs and rounded ass. It wasn’t a bad sight at all, Danse thought. He quickly finished stripping in time to see Arthurs underwear slide off his legs and release his impressive cock. It was hard already, about the same length as Danse’s but less thick and curved upward slightly. He could imagine it worked better for the man than Danse’s cock would in some cases.  
Danse freed his own dick before getting into bed on the far side of Nora. She’d been watching them as intently as he’d been watching Arthur. He noticed her pupils were blown wide and a slight womanly smell had gotten stronger the nearer he got to her. She was aroused as hell. If it took bringing two men to bed with her to get her to cum then it was well worth his time. Seeing Arthur naked and horny was worth his time in a separate, but equally as good way.  
Arthur climbed into bed between Nora’s legs, looking slightly uncomfortable but ready nonetheless.

“Alright, what first?” Arthur asked, looking up at the two of them. Nora giggled.

“It’s not something you tend to go straight for, it takes being warmed up and ready before you can even really try.” She said, giving a meaningful look at Danse.

“Did you want me to? Oh… Arthur are you alright with me warming her up?” he asked, tearing his eyes away from Nora’s and looking at Arthur.

“Of course.” He said, carefully switching places with Danse with only a few accidental touches. Danse slid his hand between her thighs, opening her up a little with his fingers before guiding himself in. For once his cock was the warmup and not the actual show. He was gentle with her at first, getting her used to his size before picking up the speed and really making sure she was loose for Arthur. When Nora was hot and moaning under him, he slowed down, mouthing at her tit and earning a loud whine.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve heard you two together late at night and wished I could be a part of it.” A voice from his side said quietly. Danse blushed hard and pounded into Nora thinking of how hot that’d have been. 

“You’d enjoy that wouldn’t you Arthur, if you’d come in one night and seen us fucking and instead of stopping, we just sandwiched you between us and fucked you until you couldn’t walk away at the end.” Danse said, the arousal going straight to his head. He looked over at Arthur to find him slowly stroking his own cock, eyes barely open.

“God yes I would’ve.” He groaned, and Nora replied with a moan of her own. Danse had to stop before he came in Nora and left a sticky situation for Arthur. Danse switched Arthur places again, their dicks brushing each other briefly, on accident or on purpose the other would never say.

Arthur began running his hands up and down Nora’s thighs, giving her a minute to cool off before testing her. His face was so close to her and the smell was intoxicating. He started with two fingers, quickly realizing that three would easily fit. He pumped in and out, looking up at Nora. Her eyes were closed as she wrapped her warm legs around his shoulders and back. He added another finger and Nora grabbed Danse’s hand.

“If I squeeze it hurts, if I try to break your hand stop him.” She said to Danse.

“You have to kinda put your hand like this to get the thumb in. It’ll be hard to get past this part here and it gets dry sometimes but Danse can get you the lube if you need it. Once you’re all the way in don’t pull out right away and shove it back in like you would your dick or I might kick you.” She said, showing him how to hold his hand. He did just what she said and pressed his thumb in tight against his fingers and began slowly thrusting.

“Tell me how it feels.” Danse ordered. Arthurs mouth went dry. No one ordered him around anymore and to give such an order in a place like this, his dick was harder than ever.

“It’s tight, very wet. I can feel some ridges on the walls and when I do this,” he pressed in in a certain way, “she tightens around my hand. Damn, is she like this on your cock Danse?” he asked.

“She’s fucking amazing on my cock.” He replied, lazily stroking his hard on while he held Nora’s hand. Arthur pressed in with a little more force now, beginning to notice the dryness starting as he neared the biggest part of his hand. Nora was squeezing Danse’s hand a little and whining but otherwise she was quiet. 

“Danse, the lube please.” He asked. Danse fumbled around overhead in a box at the top of his bed until he came back with a little tube of something. He opened it and squirted some into his own hand and rubbed it until it was warm. Then he spread it on Arthurs hand right up where it disappeared inside Nora. Arthur swallowed hard, looking between his hand and Danse’s eyes that were focused on his task. Once done he leaned back, and Arthur continued slowly pressing in, twisting his hand a little to make it easier. He was careful to move slowly and only go in when he felt like she could take it until suddenly she slid over the widest part of his hand and he sunk in to the wrist. Nora was breathing hard and he could feel every breath through his hand. Danse moved down beside him, wanting a closer look but still holding Nora’s hand.

“How you doing love?” he asked. She just nodded and whined.

“Need a minute.” She said. He nodded and Arthur held still.

“What’s it like?” Danse asked. Arthur blinked rapidly at the older man, his face only inches away. 

“Still tight, like a glove that you can’t really put on. Hot as hell, sexy as hell.” He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Danse’s. The man had always been his rock, there for him through it all and now they were in bed together sharing his girlfriend. Arthur could’ve expired.

“You doing alright too Arthur?” Danse asked, resting a hand on his back and rubbing circles. Arthur leaned into the touch, missing human contact more than he’d realized. Maybe this wasn’t the time to think about those early boyhood crushes on his hero, but when else would be a better time than when he was wrist deep in his hero’s girlfriend.

“I’m great.” He replied and Danse chuckled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that.” He said, smiling. Arthur smiled too. He didn’t like to smile, it stretched his scar and made his face tingle in a way he hated, but Danse was worth it. Danse nuzzled into his ear, his scruff scratching the side of his face.

“I know you’re here for Nora, but I’m glad you’re here too Arthur.” He said quietly. Arthur could’ve died and went to heaven right then and he’d have been one happy, blue-balled son of a bitch. 

“I’m here for both of you. If you think for one second I’d do this for just any of my soldiers you’re dead wrong. Maybe if Nora’d asked by herself, but for you, I never stood a chance.” He grinned at Danse, remembering how he used to spend hours daydreaming about the Paladin’s perfect face and abs. Danse blushed hard, his eyes full of an emotion Arthur hadn’t seen in years. Then Danse leaned over and placed a kiss on Arthurs cheek while sliding his hand down Arthurs back to his ass and cupping it.

“You’re beautiful Arthur, d’you know that.” Danse said, leaning his forehead into Arthurs. Arthur blushed again.

“I’ve daydreamed about you for almost as long as I can remember Danse. I’m pretty sure you’re the beautiful one here.” He said, leaning to kiss Danse on the cheek. He must’ve moved his hand because at that moment Nora let out a loud keening noise.

“Alright boys, you’re both gorgeous and that was touching, but if you don’t move soon, I’m going to die. Small movements please Arthur.” She sounded strained, but he fucking loved whenever one of them said his first name. He did as requested and pumped his fist slowly, never pulling out. Danse reached over and played with the skin surrounding his wrist and if that wasn’t just about the hottest thing then Arthur didn’t know what was. Nora began moaning loudly the second he’d started moving and only proceeded to get louder and breathier as he continued. Danse offered a hand and played with her clit while he pumped but soon enough Danse gave up on that for kissing her to get her quieter. She was tensing around Arthur, shaking uncontrollably when he felt a whole mess of warm liquid cover his hand and then her hands were in his face pushing him back. His fist popped out with a loud squelching sound and he could see her muscles fluttering to get back to their normal places. She curled up in a ball and whined while Danse asked her what was wrong until she just draped him over the top of her like a blanket. He laughed but curled around her and Arthur went cold. He was just a third party here. They’d never agreed that he would get anything from this and he shouldn’t have expected it either. No, he didn’t belong here and that hurt but he didn’t let it show as he climbed slowly out of bed and headed for his clothes.  
Danse saw what was happening and just caught Arthur as he was trying to escape. It was his turn now to hold Arthurs hand and he loved it.

“Where are you going? We’re not done yet? No one leaves today until they’ve came. The question is, since she’s effectively done for now, will you settle for me taking care of you?” Danse asked, watching Arthurs eyes change from hurt to hope.

“It’s not settling with you Danse, it’s like winning every first-place trophy at the same time.” Arthur replied, turning back to the man. 

Danse didn’t move off of Nora who seemed to still be fidgeting a bit under him. Instead he just turned himself so he was facing Arthur and pulled the man to him. He moved one hand to Arthurs hip and the other to his cock, staring it down for a second as he stroked it before looking up at Arthur, Elder of the East Coast division of the Brotherhood of Steel, most fearsome fighter since the great war, leader of men, handsomest bastard Danse had ever seen, and slipped his cock into his mouth. It was heavy on his tongue and stretched his cheeks and jaw in was way that he hadn’t experienced in years, but it was all worth it to watch Arthur’s eyelids flutter as he let out a deep groan. He was so fucking perfect and Danse would make sure he knew it as he worked his mouth around the hot flesh, sucking and nipping at the tip, palming his balls. 

“Danse I’m not gonna last long.” Arthur stammered out, pushing lightly at Danse’s face. He caught a whiff of Nora on them and plowed on, taking Arthur all the way to the hilt and burying his nose in Arthurs hair. It was a lot curlier down here, he noticed, before he felt hot liquid sliding down his throat. Arthur wove his fingers into Danse’s hair and held on for dear life until the last bit squirted out and he nearly collapsed. Danse pulled off his already softening cock and gave it a few last licks to ensure it was clean before pulling Arthur onto the bed next to them. 

“Your turn?” Arthur asked as he panted, pressed up against the sweaty Paladin. He looked at Danse’s cock, almost purple in color now and weeping at the slit. 

“It won’t take much for me to finish myself off it you don’t want to.” He said. Arthur just shook his head and grabbed Danse’s cock, earning a surprise jolt and groan from him. He placed his mouth on the very tip, never having done this before, and gave it a good long lick. It was salty, but not entirely unpleasant. Knowing that, he sunk down on it as far as he could, sucked once, and tasted him cuming down the back of his throat while his legs tensed, and he shouted Arthurs name to the ceiling. Arthur followed Danses example and cleaned him off gently, wondering idly if he’d gotten anything in his beard.   
Danse pulled him up between them, sandwiching him like he’d talked about earlier, and threw a leg over the other mans hip. Nora snuggled into Arthurs backside, delicate arms wrapping around his chest and working their way through his chest hair. He was all fucked out and contented as hell, a light humm working its way out of his chest as he settled in. This had been so nice for him and he intended to enjoy it while it lasted, not sure if he’d be invited back or when the next time he’d get laid would be. Danse brought a hand up to his face and he opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them to start. 

“Nora, have any thoughts?” Danse asked, scratching his fingers in Arthurs beard soothingly.

“Yeah, how would you feel about joining us on a more regular basis Arthur? Not always like this, I can’t handle that very often, but whenever we’re in the mood if you’re in the mood too I think you’d be free to join us.” She said. Arthur’s heart leapt at the thought. He’d never had the luxury of considering a real relationship before and now one had knocked on his door and announced itself in the form of a shy but not Paladin and a sexy as hell Knight. Not what he’d expected, much, much more than he’d expected.

“I’d personally enjoy it if you joined us Arthur.” Danse added, placing a light kiss on his forehead.

“How could I say no to an offer like that?’ Arthur said, smiling brighter than he had in years. 

“Awesome, it’s a date, we’ll take you out for food tomorrow, get to know each other some more, maybe go bowling.” Nora piped up from behind him again. They laughed.

“You signed up for a lot just now, I hope you realize that.” Danse said, pulling Arthur to him. Danse felt so nice pressed up against him. It was hard to believe what just happened.

“I’m getting that, but I don’t mind.” Arthur replied. Danse pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Good cause I’d like to keep you around for a long while if I can.” Danse said, reaching for something in the box above his bed.

“I’d like that, a lot.” Arthur replied as Danse drew an old tennis ball out of the box and chucked it at the light switch, making the room go dark. Then lips were on his, soft and sweet. They pulled back briefly.

“Goodnight Arthur.” Danse breathed against Arthurs lips before kissing him again and laying down for sleep. The warmth of them pressed up against him lulled Arthur into the easiest sleep he’d had in years.


End file.
